Navidad con un toque de Alice
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: La noche buena celebrada por los Cullen, pero desde el punto de vista de Alice, además los regalos sorpresa que tiene para su familia. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Twilight, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quisiera que Edward fuera mío.

Este es el primer fic que hago sobre Twilight, espero que sean comprensivos al respecto, decidí hacerlo Navideño, como que las fechas me inspiraron, espero que lo disfruten, esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Alice, aunque trate de que no fuera algo serio, pero no se, intente algo diferente a lo que yo he hecho, espero haya quedado bien.

**

* * *

**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**NAVIDAD CON UN TOQUE DE ALICE**

Esta noche, sería noche buena y yo tenía todo preparado para que fuera algo especial, digno de recordar e inolvidable. Como siempre me invadía el espíritu navideño y generalmente solía contagiar a mi familia.

¡Ah!, pero no sería una navidad como cualquier otra, bueno, cualquier otra en mi familia. Para empezar esta vez contábamos con Bella, ella iba a venir a la casa, Edward estaba muy emocionado, aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco, todos sabíamos que la razón de su dicha era ella, eso nos hacía aun más felices, porque para ser sincera, empezaba a creer que esa linda sonrisa de tonto, nunca aparecería en su cara, pero el amor le llego, cupido le lanzo una flecha certera y dio en el blanco, no pudo resistirse.

- Alice – me gire, sabiendo que Jazz me llamaba.

- Creo que la sorpresa que quieres, esta lista – me dijo mientras se me acercaba y extendía los brazos hacia mí. ¡Genial!, estaba segura que la idea de este año, los iba a dejar "helados".

- Perfecto – sonreí, me gire y le di los últimos regalos que acababa de envolver, los coloque en sus brazos extendidos, di un pequeño saltito, para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Jasper era el único en casa, yo los había despachado a todo fuera, no quería que nadie viera mi sorpresa antes, no quería que supieran de que se trataba antes de tiempo, así que no quería nada de superoidos, y vistas de águila por ahí, metiendo sus narices.

Emmett y Rosalie, habían salido a dar una vuelta, al menos eso habían dicho, y no quería profundizar en el hecho, tal vez estuvieran "aprovechando la tarde". Esme había ido a hacer compras de último momento, Carlisle fue a dar una última ronda de supervisión al hospital, solo por si acaso y Edward obviamente estaba en la casa de Bella, hasta que fuera hora de venir.

Mi querido Jazz, se quedo aquí conmigo, alegando que necesitaba ayuda, y me encantaba, no podía imaginar ningún lugar mejor para él, que estar a mi lado, además no quería mortificarlo, al menos no este día, no había razón para que tuviera que estar cerca de humanos, enfrentando la dolorosa sed. Bueno no hasta que llegara Bella. Pero ya no le era tan difícil controlarse con ella, después de todo, la casa siempre olía ligeramente a ella, cortesía de Edward, pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado, pero es que simplemente ¡son tan lindos juntos! – pensé y sonreí de nuevo.

Baje las escaleras detrás de Jasper, mientras el acomodaba los regalos debajo del enorme pino navideño, yo conectaba las luces que prepare para el exterior. Afortunadamente hoy no llovería, así que el efecto de la iluminación, no sería afectado. Con un rápido movimiento conecte la serie de luces.

Salí al exterior, grite emocionada y de pronto Jazz estuvo a mi lado – Es perfecto – me dijo, mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y contemplábamos la fachada. Las luces eran simplemente espectaculares, nada sobrecargado, me había esmerado en encontrar el equilibrio perfecto, y los monitos de nieve eléctricos que custodiaban la entrada lucían encantadores, aunque esa decoración la había preparado días atrás.

- Espera – le dije a mi amor. Me aleje tan rápido como un parpadeo y en un segundo, estaba de nuevo a su lado.

- El muerdago, sabía que no lo olvidarías – me miro con intensidad.

Le devolví la mirada, perdiéndome en sus ojos y después me alce de puntillas y le bese en los labios – claro que no, que tipo de anfitriona sería – respondí.

- Ya deben de estar regresando – me dijo, a sabiendas de la hora que era.

- Sí, ya están por llegar, vayamos dentro – caminamos tomados de la mano.

Estaba verificando que cada uno de los regalos que había escogido de manera especial, estuvieran ahí, y sí, no faltaba ninguno, me moría de ganas de ver su cara, aunque de antemano conocía su reacción, pero nada es cien por ciento seguro.

Escuche el BMW de Rosalie, ella y Emmett estaban llegando, tendrían que dejar el automóvil frente a la casa, porque les prohibí utilizar el garage, cunado vieran lo que hice en el, me lo agradecerían.

- Hey Alice, ya podemos ver – me pregunto Emmett.

- No, tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los otros – le aclare.

- Creo, que exageras un poco, es demasiado suspenso – me lanzo Rosalie.

- Bien, tal vez tengas razón, pero igual tendrás que esperar – me voltee hacia Jasper y le di una miradita, el comprendió de inmediato, y como siempre que se lo pedía, calmo la atmósfera, transformándola en serenidad. Por supuesto que mis hermanos lo notaron, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, así que se sentaron en el sofá, murmurándose cosas bastante privadas, a las que no les preste mucha atención.

Carlisle y Esme también llegaron, mi madre con varias bolsas, las cuales deposito cerca del pino, también lleno de luces, que hacían relucir aún más los adornos dorados con rojo, así como los bonitos listones hechos moño.

- ¿Ya esta la cena? – me pregunto Esme, se refería a la de Bella, desde luego.

- En realidad, creo que le faltan unos pocos minutos más en el horno – esperaba a Edward de un momento a otro. Sí, ahí estaba, el ronroneo del motor de su volvo, en cuanto llegaran, podrían ver lo que les prepare.

- Jasper, una pista, lo que sea – interrogaba Emmett, pero era obvio que Jasper no le diría nada.

-Bella, ya llegaste – me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo – solo faltaban ustedes – ella me miro, aunque tenía una expresión de cautela. No entendía su aversión a las sorpresas, pero eso no me iba a detener.

- Alice, este año, ¿qué es? – Edward alzo una de sus cejas, probablemente pensaba que Bella, no soportaría tantos regalos navideños y saldría corriendo, pero no lo haría. Subestimaba mi habilidad para hacer sentir culpables a los demás. "Veraz que hasta tu lo disfrutas", después de ese pensamiento, empecé a cantar un villancico en mi mente.

- Ahora si podemos ir al garage – les dije.

Emmett y Rosalie, salieron disparados, no podían imaginar que había en lugar de los coches. Carlisle y Esme caminaron con calma, esta última venía de la cocina, avanzaron al exterior.

- Ustedes dos vengan también – les dije a Edward y Bella, ella miraba con intensidad el árbol de navidad, casi hiperventilaba, pero Edward la tomo de la mano y la jalo con suavidad, siguiendo a los demás.

- Esto se pondrá bueno – dijo Jasper, alzando uno de sus brazos, yo lo tome y fuimos a reunirnos con la familia.

Todos esperaban frente a las puerta del garage, ya estaban impacientes, pero se contuvieron, cuando llegamos nos miraron – bien, Jasper, por favor – le pedí, refiriéndome a que abriera las puertas de par en par.

Sonreí muy satisfecha, cuando las luces se encendieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Donde generalmente solían estar los carros, ahora lucía una perfecta pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

- Alice, acaso quieres que me rompa el cuello – dijo Bella, aun demasiado sorprendida y angustiada.

- No seas tonta, no te va a pasar nada, Edward no lo permitiría, ya lo vi, recuerdas – respondí, poniéndole un par de patines sobre la mano.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, no puede caminar sin caerse, por una superficie plana, "no resbalosa", meterla en una pista de hielo, es como pararla sobre jabón – rió Emmett, quien ya se deslizaba a un lado de Rosalie, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar por los aires, después aterrizo, como toda una patinadora olímpica.

- No me lo esperaba, es estupendo Alice – sonrió Esme, mientras se disponía a ponerse unos patines.

Bella refunfuñaba un poco, pero Edward le prometió que no la dejaría tocar el hielo ni una sola vez.

Empecé a patinar dando vueltas por la pista, después hice un salto mortal y caí cerca de Jasper, tome su mano y solo nos deslizamos uno, al lado del otro, era en verdad estupendo.

Bella sujetaba firmemente las manos de Edward, dando pequeños pasitos, y tratando de coordinar sus pies – esto es demasiado complicado. No es justo Alice, cuando ustedes lo hacen, parece sencillo.

- Bella despacio, con calma – decía Edward – agáchate un poco, coloca tus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el equilibrio, cuando sientas que te vas a caer – aconsejaba, pero estaba preparado para atraparla al menor desliz.

Realmente Bella se esforzaba, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, decidió que intentaría mantenerse sola en pie, y lo consiguió. Estaba muy concentrada para deslizar una pierna, luego la otra, eso era, ya lo tenía, aunque aún dudaba de su propio equilibrio, por eso daba pasitos muy cortos, era como una niñita.

- Increíble Bella – soltó Emmett con una risita. Ella se giro para verlo pasar, y perdió el equilibrio, e iba a caer de sentón, pero apareció Edward al recate, sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura.

- Gracias Emmett – dijo Bella y mi hermano rió con más ganas, ante la torpeza de ella. Sí, eso de ser un poco empatico, nada más no se le da.

Carlisle y Esme daban tranquilas vueltas alrededor, pero a estas alturas Rosalie había empezado a exhibirse, siendo sostenida en lo alto por Emmett, parecían dispuestos a ganarse una medalla de oro.

Cuando deposito a Rose en el suelo, Bella grito - ¡cuidado! – Chocando contra los brazos de Emmett, que la sostuvieron – lo siento, se me fue el control, de mis piernas.

- Vaya, de verdad que eres superfrágil – exclamo impresionado, mientras sostenía la cintura de ella.

- Emmett Cullen, ¿qué estas pensando? – espeto Edward, lanzándole un gruñido, mientras le arrebataba a Bella.

- Hey, no me culpes, ella llego hasta mi, y ya sabes, su piel es tan calida, tan suave – esta vez no solo Edward gruño, Rosalie también – tan humana, no me malinterpreten – Rose se alejo muy enojada, mientras Emmett patinaba detrás de ella – Rose, bebe, no es como tu piensas, sabes a que me refiero.

Poco después salimos de ahí, no era necesario pasar toda la noche patinando. De regreso a la casa Jasper y yo nos adelantamos, abrí la puerta y antes de traspasar el umbral dije – muerdago – Jazz me beso suavemente en los labios y entramos.

Carlisle y Esme nos siguieron, se dieron un tierno beso antes de pasar, después llego el turno de Rose y Emmett, quienes se besaron apasionadamente y parecía que así seguirían toda la noche – despejen la entrada, queremos pasar – les dijo Edward, aparentando seriedad.

Se tomaron unos segundos más – supera eso – le respondió Emmett.

Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura, la inclino y presiono sus labios con los de ella, el golpeteo de su corazón, era como un tambor, retumbando con toda su fuerza, él se separo unos momentos después, la puso de pie de nuevo. Bella pestañeo, deslumbrada y su respiración apareció de nuevo, Edward sonrió.

- ¿Dónde esta Emmett? – pregunto Edward.

- Rodé mis ojos – dónde crees.

- No me digas que de nuevo… - Jasper no termino la frase.

- No – afirme – este año será diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – pregunto Bella.

- Es cierto, es que no lo sabes – le comento Edward.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

- Todos los años Emmett hace una actuación – le aclaro.

- Actuación… - Bella se preguntaba a qué quería decir eso, cuando escuchamos un ruido en el techo.

- El año pasado fue Rodolfo el reno – Edward respondió con una resignada sonrisa.

- Sí, ahí esta – dije.

- Ese es Emmett – Bella se sorprendió muchísimo.

De pronto otro gran ruido proveniente de la chimenea, y de ella salio Santa Claus, mejor dicho un Emmett-Claus, aunque daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento, empezaría la música y saldría con otra de sus "impactantes" ideas.

- Jo, jo, jo – dijo Emmett de forma exagerada - ¿han sido buenos este año?

- Un momento – le interrumpí – primero la cena, aun no es media noche – señale la mesa.

- Bella suprimió un gritito – Alice, no esperaras que me coma todo eso, ¿cierto? – señalo la comida.

- Claro que no Bella, no seas ridícula, esa comida es de utilería, solo para las fotos familiares, tu cena apenas va a salir del horno, además es para que le lleves a Charlie – le dije desde mi lugar al lado de Jasper.

Esme se acerco a ella – ven cariño, Alice y yo te acompañaremos mientras cenas algo. Edward se quedo en la sala, se sentó frente al piano y empezó a interpretar una linda y suave canción navideña.

-Edward, eso no sirve, como voy a demostrar mi talento con eso – se quejo Emmett, Rosalie, estaba junto al árbol navideño, fisgando cuales serían sus regalos, mientras Carlisle disfrutaba del repertorio.

Cuando Bella termino su cena, regresamos para reunirnos con el resto de la familia – ya era hora – anuncio Emmett mientras Rosalie con una cara de "que se le va a hacer", ponía en marcha el estereo.

Empezó a sonar la letra de la canción "I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, from the bottom of my heart…", una muy conocida canción navideña, pero tenía algo diferente a lo usual, claramente tenía un toque extra, estaba en un ritmo pop-rock, algo muy movido para ser navideño.

Emmett comenzó a bailar, abarcando toda la sala y pasando de aquí a allá, en un determinado momento se quito el sombrero rojo, con borde blanco, tan característico de Santa Claus. Con el gorro en la mano empezó a darle vueltas sobre su cabeza, algo al estilo de "vamos vaquero, vamos", el accesorio salio disparado y fue a caer en el regazo de Rosalie.

Todos estábamos pasmados, incluso Carlisle, lo que siguió fue la rizada peluca blanca, cuando la lanzo mientras le bailaba de forma sexy a Rose, fue a dar a la cabeza de Edward, no pude evitar reír, parecía uno de esos estirados que usaron pelucas blancas en otra época, y al parecer no fui la única a la que le hizo gracia, pues Bella llevo las manos a su boca, para contener las carcajadas y Jasper le siguió. Es que era muy gracioso, demasiado, ver la siempre controlada expresión de Edward, con esa peluca.

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso – gruño Edward y arrojo la peluca a una silla.

A Emmett, desde luego que no le importo en lo más mínimo el gruñido que le lanzo Edward y siguió son su show, ya había llegado al cinto y jalo de él, y pronto estuvo en sus manos, se lo coloco en el cuello a Rosalie, después dio una vuelta.

Con rápidos movimientos se desabotono el saco rojo, lo deslizo por sus enormes hombros, quedándose solo con una playera sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus enormes músculos, y la arrojo sobre Bella, ella se puso como tomate, de hecho su cara era del mismo tono que el traje de santa.

La broma de Emmett estaba yendo muy lejos, "suficiente del stripper Emmett", pensé. Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – inquirió Bella.

- Bueno – respondió Edward – además del evidente espectáculo, lo que pensó Alice, acerca del stripper Emmett – Bella se unió a las risas, Carlisle solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ese apodo me gusta, es sensual – sonrió el tonto de mi hermano.

Rosalie era la única emocionada, los demás estábamos a punto de salir corriendo. Apague la música – Emmett, la frase "la Navidad es familiar", ¿no te dice nada? Puedes bailarle a Rosalie todo lo quieras después, nosotros no queremos ver tanto de ti, y la verdad, Edward estaba a punto de taparle los ojos a Bella o salir huyendo con ella en brazos.

- Rose, nena, tendrás que esperar un poco para ver el final – se encogió de hombros, pero sonreía por la actuación navideña de este año, la cual sería difícil de olvidar.

Después de que el Santa Claus no apto para menores de edad fuera censurado, camine un poco más rápido de lo normal, pase junto a Jasper, lo tome de la mano, jalándolo rumbo a la ventana. Nos paramos frente a ella, "junto a tiempo" – vengan esta empezando a nevar – les avise.

La familia se acerco para ver los blancos y hermosos copos de nieve, eran como brillantes cristales que aterrizaban con delicadeza en el suelo, transformando el verde en blanco.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamo Bella sorprendida – nunca había visto nevar así, solo en la televisión.

Edward la abrazo, pegándola a su costado y dándole un beso en la cabeza - ¿Creí que no te gustaba la nieve?

- La verdad, no mucho por el frío, pero esto es bellísimo – respondió y rodeo la cintura de Edward.

"Espero que eso enfrié los ánimos de Emmett", pensé, mientras recargaba mi cabeza, en mi amor.

- Estupendo, mañana habrá una guerra de nieve – anuncio Emmett emocionado.

- Te dejaremos como un autentico muñeco de nieve – le dijo Jasper.

- Ni en tus sueños, si pudieras tenerlos- rió.

- ya veremos – Edward se unió a Jasper.

- Tramposos, dos contra uno, yo le ayudare a Emmett – intervino Rose.

- En ese caso yo formare parte del equipo de Jasper – le dije.

- Que juegue Bella en lugar de Alice – pidió Emmett, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra mí.

- Y entonces, la que termina sepultada en nieve seré yo – se quejo Bella.

- Vas a perder Emmett – le informe.

- En ese caso que sean todos contra todos – Comento Emmett.

Y justo como lo esperaba, el enorme reloj de péndulo de la sala, comenzó su familiar sonido acústico, anunciando la medianoche.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – les desee a todos, pero abrace a Jazz.

Carlisle y Esme se abrazaron, Edward y Bella también lo hicieron, después le dio un beso en los labios, Rose y Emmett, se dieron un apretado abrazo y un beso muy apasionado, luego nos abrazamos los unos a los otros, aunque Rosalie forzadamente se acerco a Bella, a sabiendas de que Esme la reprendería si se mostraba descortés, además de que se ganaría una buena discusión con Edward, y pues Jasper se limito a sonreírle fugazmente, mientras le daba sus buenos deseos, pero ella entendía las razones.

- Hora de abrir los regalos – exclame, Bella rodó los ojos y Edward la tomo de la mano, para que se acercara al arbolito de navidad y buscara sus presente. Esta vez había comprado bolsas de regalo, para los obsequios de Bella, nada de filoso y peligroso papel, Edward me miro, mostrando su aprobación ante este pensamiento. Claro no cometería el mismo error dos veces, ahora si lo vi y volví a ver, para asegurarme que no fuera a pasar otro accidente como el del cumpleaños.

- Abre tu primero los presente – me dijo Bella, por mi estaba bien, eran geniales, así que abrí los pequeños paquetes.

Lo primero que saque fueron un par de boletos para el concierto de Muse, grite emocionada, aunque ya sabía que eran, me seguían pareciendo estupendos, adoraba el grupo – gracias Rose y Emmett – ahora el que seguía, sí, ahí estaban, otro par de boletos, pero eran para ir a ver a Paramore – Edward, Bella no debieron.

- Que bueno que te han gustado – menciono Bella tímidamente.

- No estábamos muy seguros – aclaro él.

Mi siguiente obsequio hizo que saltara por toda la sala, Carlisle y Esme, me dieron una invitación personal, para el próximo desfile de modas en Praga, donde asistirían los diseñadores más conocidos y famosos del mundo, aquello era el paraíso, ¿cómo la habrán conseguido? Para el ultimo deje, el regalo de Jasper, y eran dos semanas en una cabaña en Aspen, donde podríamos esquiar, además de pasar tiempo solos – eres el mejor – lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Antes de que alguien, empezara a abrir otro regalo hable – tengo un presente para cada uno – les di rápidamente su obsequio – ábranlos – casi ordene.

Jasper fue el primero en desenvolver el suyo, saco una caja llena de soldaditos de juguete, con sus pequeños trajecitos y equipados con fusiles – Alice, esto es perfecto para mi colección – sonreía.

Me gire hacia Carlisle y todos lo observamos, mientras desempacaba un juego de "operando", ese del monito al que le tienes que sacar las piececitas sin tocarlo, como si estuviera en la sala se operaciones. Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos – interesante – Emmett se desternillo de risa, de solo imaginarlo jugado con el, Jasper trato de contenerse y Edward reía por lo bajo.

El turno de Esme llego, y de la caja tomo un libro, un cuento que mande a hacer, donde Edward era el príncipe, Bella la damisela en apuros, Emmett el malvado que se convertía en Dragón a la ordenes de la bruja Rosalie. Desde luego Esme y Carlisle eran los soberanos, Jasper el escudero valiente y yo el hada – muy original y lindo Alice – me sonrió Esme y me abrazo contenta.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser la bruja? – Rose me lanzo una mirada asesina, aunque a los demás no les molesto su rol.

La siguiente fue Bella, quien de su bolsa, saco un negligé rojo, súper sexy, era transparente y lleno de encaje. Su cara se puso colorada, sonrojándose hasta lo imposible, lo metió de inmediato a la bolsa – Alice, se puede saber para que necesito esto – pregunto.

- Deberías agradecérmelo, tal vez eso – señale el regalo – te ayude a convencer a Edward.

- Si ustedes no lo necesitan, Rose y yo le daremos un buen uso – ofreció Emmett entre risotadas, al ver la expresión de Bella y los ojos como platos de Edward.

- No es para tanto – aclare – es tu turno Edward.

De un solo movimiento, abrió el paquete que le había entregado, leyó la caja "ajedrez mágico de Harry Potter" – se quedo pensativo.

- A ver si con ese puedes ganarme – le rete.

- Será divertido verlo – comento Bella.

- ¿Quién ganara? – pregunto Jasper.

- Yo por supuesto – le informe – pero a lo mejor le dejare ganar una vez, después de todo es su regalo – sonreí.

- Voy yo – anuncio Emmett, mientras todos lo mirábamos. De un envoltorio dorado con rojo, saco un osito de peluche, el cual sostenía un corazón en el centro y decía "Bite me". Edward comenzó a reír de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de Bella y Jasper, yo también lo hice.

- Mi propio oso pardo, increíble – sonreía divertido.

Había dejado a Rosalie para el final, tomo una caja alargada, rompió el lazo del moño que la sujetaba y la abrió. En el interior se encontraba una larga túnica negra y sobre ella descansaba algo. Rose con mucha calma la tomo y lanzo un gritito cuando la extendió. Era una mascara horrible de bruja, con una enorme nariz, la cual tenía una verruga adornándola. Una grotesca sonrisa la enmarcaba, el color de la mascara era verdoso, a un lado estaba una peluca desgreñada, muy al estilo de la bruja de Blancanieves.

- Alice Cullen – dijo en tono enfadado - ¿qué es esto?, ¿para qué lo quiero?

- Lo necesitaras, lo se – todos reían, imaginando a Rose usando el disfraz – créeme.

- Nunca, jamás, me pondría esto – se levanto del sofá – se lanzo hacia mi, yo me moví y en un segundo estuve fuera de su alcance.

- Deja que te atrape y te ponga esto – me amenazo – veraz lo "hermoso" que es.

Rose empezó a perseguirme por toda la casa, mientras la familia reía incluso Carlisle y Esme – eso hermanita – si me atrapas – las risas continuaban en la sala.

**FIN**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot navideño, si así fue déjenme un review para saberlo, pliz, y tal vez Santa les deje a Edward, en navidad, pero no me hago responsable de nada, solo el sabe que tan bien se han portado :p.

Lo del ajedrez mágico de Harry Potter, me refiero solamente al juego que venden en los centros comerciales, no me estoy metiendo con la historia para nada, espero que no les importe, ya saben a Meyer, lo que es de Meyer y a Rowling, lo que es de Rowling.

Cuando esrcibi esto pense en todos los regalos para los Cullen, pero me parecio que describir cada uno de ellos, iba a ser algo tedioso de leer, asi que solo puse todos los de Alice, como ella es la que lo esta contando, asi quedo.

**Que pasen una Feliz Navidad y sus deseos se cumplan.**


End file.
